Los eternos rivales
by Chica Plutonio
Summary: Él, jugador estrella de su equipo. Ella, la adorable hija del entrenador del equipo rival. Isabel quiere que su hermano conozca a alguien, Erwin quiere que se mantenga centrado. Y Hange, pues Hange solo quiere bromear y molestar a su buen amigo. [U/A moderno] [HIATUS DEFINITIVO]
1. 1er Inning - Strike 1

Descargo de responsabilidad: Todo el universo de Shingeki no Kojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

* * *

 _ **Los eternos rivales**_

* * *

Le cayó mal desde el principio. Y razón tenía, después de todo, se suponía que fueran "los eternos rivales". El jugador estrella de su equipo y la hija del entrenador del equipo contrario no estaban destinados a llevarse bien.

Y allí estaba ella, en el Estadio Universitario, vistiendo unos shorts y zapatillas blancas, y usando la camiseta oficial del equipo que entrenaba su padre, con su nombre xerografiado en la espalda. Qué arrogante. En primer lugar no debería tener una camiseta con su nombre como si fuera parte del equipo oficial. Seguramente solo alardeaba y en realidad no sabía nada de beisbol. Carajita del…

—Levi, ve calentando, ya te va a tocar a ti.

Ese era Erwin, el entrenador. Un descendiente de alemanes que lo único que hacía era darle órdenes y amonestarlo por ser tan antipático con los fans y la prensa.

" _Levi, tienes que ser más amable. Hay niños que te admiran y si actúas así terminarán decepcionándose"._

Eso último le molestaba especialmente, pero no podía corregirse. Evitaba especialmente ser antipático con los niños, pero su vocabulario y actitud se habían arraigado a él por años y no podía cambiar así de la noche a la mañana.

—Eso ya lo sé, no tienes que andar recordándomelo —replicó él, y se puso de pie para hacer los estiramientos necesarios. Los iban apaleando —3 a 10 carreras—, y el equipo tenía la esperanza que él equilibrara la balanza.

Llegó el momento de lucirse, y tomando su bate, se dispuso a ganar.

Perdieron.

8 a 10 carreras. El equipo contrario gritó victorioso, mientras los fans se volvían locos en las gradas lanzando gritos y arrojándose cervezaunos a otros. Se alejó de la cancha, llevando el bate en la espalda, viendo como el enemigo coreaba de alegría y se abrazaban entre sí a pesar del sudor. Qué asco.

Y allí, de nuevo, estaba ella. Abrazando con efusividad a su padre, quien plantó un beso en su cabeza y luego la soltó para estrechar las manos de sus jugadores. Ella siguió allí, sonriendo, chocando las manos con los chicos cuando uno de ellos —rubio y alto— la alzó en vilo y todos se le unieron enfilando a la salida como si hubiera sido ella la que les dio la victoria.

Carajita del pepino.

—Anda Levi, quita esa cara de amargado —dijo una voz que conocía muy bien. Le encantaba molestarlo, sobre todo poniéndole apodos y ocultando su bate en los estantes más altos.

—Cierra la boca cuatro ojos.

—Si sigues así no conseguirás novia —coreó, alargando la última sílaba—. No querrás quedarte solo, ¿verdad? —Levi apretó con fuerza su cerveza. Quería matarla.

—Ya, ya, no lo molestes, mi hermano no tiene novia porque no quiere.

Quien intervino fue Isabel, su hermana menor. Tenía dieciséis años y aun estudiaba el bachillerato, pero como era la hermana de Levi Ackerman, el jugador estrella de los Leones, la dejaron entrar al bar como si nada.

—Isabel —advirtió él, antes de que continuara.

—Pero si quisiera podría tener a la chica que quisiera porque todos lo aman pero no tiene porque todas sólo lo buscan porque tiene mucho dinero y—

—Isabel.

—Está bien, ya, sólo te estoy defendiendo.

Hange rió, divertida por la situación. Le revolvió el pelo a la adolescente y tomó de nuevo su bebida.

—Vamos, Levi, deja que hable. O mejor, dale una cerveza.

Fingió que iba a darle una bebida a la joven, pero solo era por seguir molestando al beisbolista.

—Hange.

—Ya, ya, calma pueblo —no dejó de sonreír, de esa forma tan desenfadada que tenía—. Pero tienes que mentalizarte que un día tendrá edad suficiente para beber, y que tendrá un novio, y que—

—Hange, no molestes a nuestro amigo.

Quien intervino esta vez fue Erwin, el entrenador. Puso una mano encima del hombro de Hange, y le arrebató la bebida de la mano.

—Ustedes los hombres sí que son aburridos —se quejó, cruzándose de brazos—. Vámonos Isa, busquemos un lugar más divertido.

Levi quiso protestar, pero Erwin lo tranquilizó con señas. Hange se llevó a Isabel, casi a rastras, mientras la más joven se excusaba con su hermano hasta que se alejó demasiado y no lo vio más.

En su lugar, Levi se quedó observando la botella vacía. Nunca bebía, y las pocas veces que lo hacía no bebía más de tres botellas. Como deportista debía cuidar su salud, por lo que la bebida era una de las pocas cosas que se había salvado de ser baneadas por completo de su vida. Había sido una noche larga, y de cierta forma, triste. Habían perdido el partido, y aunque aún les quedaban más juegos para recuperarse y ganar, se sentía algo decaído.

—No te desanimes —le dijo Erwin—. Todavía nos queda el partido con las Águilas y los Tiburones. Si ganamos aunque sea uno, aún tenemos oportunidad de clasificar. Ve a descansar, nos vemos el lunes en el estadio.

Erwin se retiró, buscando a los demás jugadores. Estaban en una mesa, en la sección VIP, bebiendo y riendo. Le hicieron señas para unirse, pero permaneció solitario, en la barra con su bebida vacía.

No entendía por qué se sentía así, decaído. ¿Era porque había perdido? Era un adulto, ya no era el niño de siete años que llegaba llorando a casa cuando su equipo perdía en las _caimaneras_. Como todo jugador, sabía ganar y también perder, por lo que la derrota de esa noche no debía ser motivo para actuar de esa forma tan patética.

Observó a su equipo, sentados en semicírculo frente a una mesa llena de bebidas, charlando y riendo. Hange hablaba animadamente con Isabel, probablemente sobre física aplicada y como sus locos cálculos podrían ayudar al equipo a mejorar. Mike escuchaba en silencio a Moblit, mientras Nanaba se les unía con unos tragos. El resto del equipo era pura risitas, llenando el lugar de un ambiente cálido y alegre. Incluso Erwin, recién llegado al grupo, parecía disfrutar la escena.

Sin embargo Levi, por algún motivo, no era capaz de contagiarse de esa alegría. Tomando un último sorbo de su botella, se bajó del taburete y enfiló a la salida. Isabel, todavía soportando la perorata de Hange sobre física y bateos, se puso de pie y le siguió. Notó que algo no estaba bien, pero no dijo nada. En su lugar, lo siguió en silencio, deseando que su presencia al menos le sirviera de compañía a su hermano mayor.

* * *

El lunes llegó, temprano como siempre. Su equipo tendría práctica por la mañana, y descansaría toda la tarde antes del partido de la noche. Los empleados de servicio ya se hallaban limpiando las gradas, deshaciéndose de la basura dejada por los fanáticos la noche anterior. Era una cosa que le desagradaba a Levi, aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta. ¿Por qué la gente tenía que ser tan… inconsciente y dejar tirado todo los desperdicios en las gradas? Era sumamente irritante.

Aún era temprano, por lo que el resto de los jugadores no había llegado. Levi aprovechó los momentos a solas para ir calentando, dándole un par de vueltas al estadio antes de comenzar los estiramientos de brazos. Cinco vueltas después, se dispuso a regresar a donde había dejado sus cosas, cuando se encontró con una persona inesperada.

Era más bajita de lo que parecía a lo lejos. Llevaba pantalones de vestir, zapatos de tacón bajo, y una camisa blanca con manga hasta los codos. Un atuendo curioso para ir a un estadio... Tenía el cabello suelto, y una identificación colgaba de su cuello.

—Buenos días —saludó con una sonrisa al verlo llegar—. Mi nombre es Petra Ral, y soy estudiante de periodismo en la UCV.

Levi dejó de hurgar en su mochila, y se enderezó para encararla. Efectivamente, la identificación que colgaba de su cuello tenía el logotipo de la universidad, su foto y nombre, y el nombre de la facultad a la que pertenecía.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres y cómo entraste aquí? —demandó, neutro, por enésima vez olvidando los consejos de Erwin sobre portarse bien con la prensa.

La chica no se amilanó por ello, sino que se explicó con toda calma.

—Bueno, me dieron permiso de entrar aquí —a Levi no le hizo falta adivinar quién le consiguió el permiso—. Eh, sé que debe estar algo ocupado, pero me preguntaba si podría concederme una entrevista…

—¿Una entrevista? —repitió, sin variar el tono neutral de su voz. ¿Por qué querría ella una entrevista?

—Sí, verá, como le dije, soy estudiante de periodismo, estoy haciendo mi tesis y estoy entrevistando a varios jugadores importantes de esta temporada.

Qué tesis ni qué comino, fue lo que pensó Levi. ¿Acaso creía que era tonto? Ah, claro, estaban en plena temporada para decidir quién iría a la Serie del Caribe, y justamente llegaba esa mocosa —y no una mocosa cualquiera, la hija del entrenador del equipo rival— a hacerle una entrevista. Era fácil de predecir, pensaba él. El enemigo buscaba conocer sus estrategias y puntos débiles para usarlos en su contra en el campo de juego, y para lograrlo enviaban a esa niñita con carita de "yo no fui" a interrogarlo. ¡Qué tramposos!

Le dio una mirada fría, antes de darse la media vuelta.

—No tengo tiempo para entrevistas —declaró, y siguió corriendo ignorando a la muchacha.

* * *

Ella no quería pensar mal de él, en serio que no quería. Ya por experiencia sabía que juzgar a las personas de inmediato nunca arrojaba los resultados verdaderos, pero esta persona parecía el ser más antipático del mundo. De verdad, ella quería darle el beneficio de la duda, no lo conocía para nada, pero su actitud esa mañana sólo le hizo pensar que la prensa nacional tenía razón.

Levi Ackerman era la persona más grosera, descortés y antipática de todo el país.

—¿Puedo ayudarla, señorita?

Erwin acababa de llegar, por lo que no vio la escena. El resto del equipo venía detrás de él, charlando animadamente entre sí. La jovencita negó con la cabeza, terminando de recoger sus cosas de la banca.

—No, gracias —respondió, sin dejar que el mal momento que acababa de pasar empañara su voz—. Ya hice lo que tenía que hacer.

Sonrió, enfilando a la salida, pero Erwin no se perdió de la poca sinceridad del gesto.

 _Levi, ¿qué hiciste ahora?_ Se preguntó, viendo a la muchacha marcharse.

* * *

—¿Quién era la muchacha bonita de esta mañana?

Por un segundo no supo a qué se refería. Levantó una ceja, exigiendo una explicación.

—La pelirroja, enano.

—No era nadie.

Hange le dirigió un gesto de "sí, como no", pero era más un gesto de provocación que uno que ponía en duda su respuesta. Aún era pronto para saltar a conclusiones precipitadas, pero ya Hange moría por poner a prueba sus teorías.

¿Una fanática pidiendo un autógrafo?

No.

¿Una periodista pidiendo una entrevista?

No. No se permitía la entrada de la presan en las horas de entrenamiento.

¿Una novia secreta?

¡Bingo!

Hange no veía otra lógica. Tenía que ser eso, el enano tenía una novia de la que no había dicho nada. Sí, eso tenía que ser. Después de todo, no todo el mundo tiene acceso al estadio a esas horas de la mañana, y si alguien que no forma parte del equipo está allí, es porque consiguió un permiso especial.

Un permiso especial que sólo se le concedía a cierto tipo de personas. Como las esposas de los jugadores, por ejemplo…

Hange coreó y celebró mentalmente, olvidándose por un momento que Levi seguía a su lado.

 _¿Y ahora qué planeará esta loca?_ Se preguntó Levi, con un ligero escalofrío, notando las muecas raras y ligeras sacudidas que tenía Hange.

* * *

Los vestidores estaban vacíos, o eso era lo que él creía. Salió de la ducha, con una toalla amarrada a la cintura, en busca de su ropa. Se vestiría y luego iría a llevar a su hermana a almorzar, antes de tomar una siesta para reponer fuerzas.

Estaba a punto de quitarse la toalla para comenzar a vestirse, cuando una voz, cantarina, desafinada, y sobre todo, que no debería estar allí, lo interrumpió.

 _Magallanes será campeón, porque sabe jugar beisbol. Con la melena de los leones y un buen sancocho de tiburones…_

Casi se le cae la toalla de la sorpresa, pero se recompuso de inmediato. Se sujetó la toalla, al mismo tiempo que preguntó:

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí Hange? —la irritación era evidente en su voz.

—Oh, no sabía que estabas aquí —declaró con inocencia.

Levi frunció el ceño.

—Este es el vestidor de hombres —señaló hacia la entrada—. No deberías estar aquí.

—Ya, ya —Hange llevó las palmas al frente en son de paz—, sólo venía a ver como estabas.

A Levi no le convenció la excusa, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

—Bien, ya viste como estoy. Ahora lárgate.

Hange sólo sonrió, de esa forma que solo anunciaba problemas; y llevando sus manos a la espalda, salió del vestidor continuando la cancioncilla.

 _Magallanes será campeón, Magallanes será campeón ¡Comemos tigres! ¡Comemos_ _ **leones**_ _!_ _¡Y hacemos sopa de tiburones!_

Levi sólo atinó a chasquear la lengua, irritado por la molesta cancioncita, pues si hacía algún reclamo en voz alta, Hange no lo dejaría en paz.

—Loca —murmuró, buscando sus pantalones.

* * *

—¡Hange! —saludó Isabel, con auténtico entusiasmo.

—¡Hey, Isa! —respondió ella, devolviendo el saludo.

Levi maldijo en su interior. ¿Qué hacía ella allí? ¿Acaso era Droppy? ¡Literalmente esa mujer estaba en todos lados!

—¿Por qué no vienes a comer con nosotros? —invitó Isabel, sonriente.

—¡Me encantaría!

Se sentaron a la mesa, e inmediatamente un mesero llegó a darles la bienvenida y dejarles los menús.

Leví pidió la especialidad de la casa, Isabel pidió su platillo favorito, pero Hange parecía no decidirse.

—Y la dama ¿qué va a pedir? —preguntó el camarero, listo para tomar nota.

—Me preguntaba si… —miró directamente a Levi, quien estaba distraído observando el menú de postres. Sonrió maliciosamente— tiene algún platillo _de mar._

Levi ni se inmutó, todavía sin poder decidirse entre el pie de limón y el struddel de manzana.

—Ya sabe, algo así como un cóctel de camarones, o una sopa de pescado.

El camarero lució un poco desconcertado, pero se recompuso rápidamente.

—Preguntaré en la cocina —dijo, tomando las cartas—. Volveré en un momento, mientras tanto disfruten de nuestros abrebocas.

Acto seguido, se retiró, dándole paso a otro camarero que traía los aperitivos.

—¿Y qué hacías por aquí, Hange? —preguntó Isabel, tomando un pan de la mesa.

—Ah, sólo estaba dando un paseo —respondió con inocencia fingida, logrando engañar a la muchacha.

—Pensé que estabas trabajando en tu tesis de postgrado.

Hange llevaba semanas trabajando en su tesis, la cual consistía en aplicar la física en el campo deportivo. Cuando no estaba estudiando a los jugadores estaba en su casa enterrada hasta el techo de papeles, por lo que era raro verla por allí cuando el equipo estaba fuera del estadio.

—Ah sí, pero quise tomarme un descanso, ya sabes, respirar aire fresco y todo eso.

Levi la miró con desconfianza. ¿Hange tomándose un descanso? ¡Sí, claro! Cuando de trabajo se trataba, Hange no paraba. Si cuando estaba haciendo la tesis para graduarse de la universidad estuvo cerca de tres días trabajando sin parar, tomando bebidas energéticas y unas pastillas cuya legalidad parecía dudosa. Levi se vio obligado a ponerle somníferos en la comida para que durmiera antes de que colapsara. En definitiva, si Hange estaba ahí, no era para descansar.

—¿Qué es lo que realmente estás haciendo aquí, cuatro ojos?

Isabel giró hacia su hermano, tomada por sorpresa. La aludida por su parte, extendió una sonrisa maliciosa ante la perspicacia de su amigo.

—Ya que preguntas… —sonrisa espeluznante de nuevo— vine para que me cuentes sobre la linda pelirroja del estadio. Vas por las grandes ligas, ¿eh? ¡Quiero saber todos los detalles!

Levi casi rodó los ojos, e Isabel por poco saltó de su silla.

—¿¡Qué!? —miró a Levi en busca de respuestas— ¿eso es verdad? ¿Quién es? ¿La conozco? —Levi se llevó la mano al rostro. Esto se estaba poniendo peor— ¿De dónde es? ¿Vive aquí en Caracas? ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Cuándo me la vas a presentar?

—Isabel —interrumpió antes de que la muchacha llegara al punto donde le preguntara cuántos hijos iban a tener y cómo iba a llamarlos—, no existe tal persona. Tú —señaló a Hange—, no inventes cosas y vete a hacer tu trabajo.

Isabel estuvo a punto de protestar, pero vio que su hermano iba en serio.

— _Sólo lo dice porque no quiere que la prensa se entere_ —le susurró al oído a la muchacha—. _Verás, es que es del ma-ga-lla-nes._

Isabel se llevó la mano a la boca en gesto de sorpresa. Levi suspiró imperceptiblemente. Iba a ser un largo, largo día.

* * *

Lejos de ser una comida tranquila con su hermana como hubiera deseado, el almuerzo de Levi estuvo repleto de sonrisitas burlonas y comentarios de doble sentido de parte de Hange. Isabel, por fortuna, no entendía del todo qué sucedía, pero estaba muy emocionada con la idea de que su hermano por fin tuviera un interés amoroso. Aunque Levi había negado vehementemente que existiera tal persona, Isabel era una romántica incorregible que no podía dejar de ilusionarse con la idea de que su hermano tuviese una novia.

Al final de la tarde, los planes del jugador se vieron arruinados, no pudo descansar antes del juego como quería, ni tampoco disfrutar de un almuerzo tranquilo. Por algún motivo no pudo conciliar el sueño esa tarde, solo podía pensar en las palabras de Hange y sus bromas sin fin. Y aquello le disgustaba, sobre todo porque si era sincero consigo mismo, tenía que admitir que Hange tenía razón en al menos una cosa: la muchacha del estadio era bonita.

Le costó un montón concentrarse en el juego de esa noche. Falló dos veces al batear, y cuando ya solo le quedaba una oportunidad antes de perder el turno, logró batear y mandar lejos la pelota, pero su mente distraída le hizo fallar de nuevo y ser eliminado antes de llegar a segunda base. Al resto de jugadores no les estaba yendo mejor, el otro equipo los estaba apaleando.

—¿Sucede algo, Levi? —le preguntó el entrenador cuando regresó a la banca.

Chasqueó la lengua disgustado, puesto que había sido descubierto.

—No pasa nada Erwin —replicó.

—Entonces demuéstralo.

Tras decir aquello se alejó, para seguir viendo el partido. Levi meditó un momento en sus palabras, y se decidió a hacer exactamente eso. Cuando su turno llegara de nuevo, iba a hacer su mejor jonrón y anotaría una carrera más para su equipo. No más distracciones, demostraría de una vez por todas por qué era llamado el mejor beisbolista del momento.

Al otro lado de la cancha, divisó al equipo contrario. Su entrenador observaba atentamente el partido, y a su lado, la joven que había conocido esa mañana tomando fotos con una cámara profesional. Se sintió disgustado consigo mismo al permitir que las locuras de su amiga le distrajeran recordando a una muchacha desconocida.

 _Sin más distracciones_ , se dijo, y devolviendo la vista a los jugadores en la cancha, se propuso a observar el partido.

El turno de jugar llegó poco después, con la inversión de roles. Ahora le tocaba al otro equipo batear. Levi tomó su posición como pitcher, y con su mente ya más clara, dio comienzo al siguiente inning. Sus lanzamientos fueron rápidos, precisos, apenas se podía ver la pelota. El equipo contrario no fue capaz de hacer una sola anotación durante el periodo, y cuando el inning terminó y llegó el momento de descansar, los demás jugadores le felicitaron por su excelente jugada.

 _Sin más distracciones_.

Esa noche, su equipo obtuvo la victoria. Las cámaras lo rodearon, y los periodistas no tardaron en hacer sus preguntas. Respondió brevemente, sin entrar en mayores detalles, tal como siempre hacía. Incluso esta vez fue menos descortés con la prensa, y atendió a todos los periodistas que estaban allí. Se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo, de su equipo, en fin, se sentía bien, incluso feliz. Habían obtenido una victoria importante, y si seguían con esa buena racha, tal vez finalmente podrían llegar a la Serie del Caribe tras varios años perdiendo contra el Magallanes.

Sin embargo, esa alegría se vio eclipsada cuando vio a los jugadores del equipo perdedor alejarse de la cancha en compañía de sus novias, esposas y familias. Incluso Erwin, despidiéndose de la prensa, tenía a Hange a su lado. Eld tenía a su prometida, Mike a Nanaba, y el resto de sus compañeros siempre iban acompañados de alguien. Él solo tenía a Isabel, y aunque la amaba y ella siempre le acompañaba, esa noche por primera vez sintió que le faltaba algo. Se sintió incompleto, como si toda esa fama y el dinero que tenía, incluso la presencia de Isabel en su vida fueran insuficientes. Empezó a darse cuenta que faltaba una pieza en su vida, y lo supo con mayor fuerza al ver que cada uno de sus compañeros tenía una mujer a su lado. Recordó las palabras de Hange, y esta vez cobraron un significado nuevo.

«No querrás quedarte solo ¿verdad?»

 _Solo._

La comprensión resultó abrumadora.

Solo, así era como se sentía en ese justo momento.

Había escuchado un millar de veces que el dinero no compra la felicidad. Se había burlado de ese pensamiento, porque tenía mucho dinero y hasta el momento se sentía satisfecho con su vida. Su rostro no lo demostraba, pero se sentía bien con lo que tenía, le había comprado una casa a su madre, corría con todos los gastos de Isabel, y vivía en un bonito departamento en un lugar tranquilo de la ciudad. Todo marchaba bien, hasta ahora. Por primera vez se sintió auténticamente solo y comprendió que aquella frase era verdad.

Con su dinero había comprado propiedades y consentía a su madre y hermana en todo. Había comprado un buen auto y un lugar para vivir, pero su riqueza y fama no podían darle lo que veía que otros sí tenían. El dinero no podía comprarle un abrazo, un _te quiero_ , ni la compañía de alguien.

Por primera vez se sintió vacío.

Por primera vez, Levi deseó tener a alguien a su lado.

Dejando la cancha atrás, enfiló a la salida, intentando ignorar la arrolladora sensación. Pero esta ya se había instalado en su mente, y no podría sacarla de su cabeza fácilmente.

* * *

 _¡Buenas!_

Este es un proyecto que tengo planeado desde hace unos meses, pero que no había visto luz hasta el momento. Inicialmente quería publicarlo como un oneshot, pero a medida que iba avanzando en la escritura me di cuenta de que la historia requiere un desarrollo mayor del que se puede dar en un capítulo único. Eso no quiere decir que la historia será laaarga, en realidad será bastante corta, unos tres o cinco capítulos como mucho.

Los equipos mencionados, e incluso la cancioncita de Hange son reales. Sí, ¡son reales! Es que la idea me asaltó y no lo pude evitar. El título también proviene de la vida real, y es usado para designar a los dos mayores rivales del beisbol venezolano: Los Leones del Caracas y Los Navegantes del Magallanes. Es en serio, la rivalidad entre estos dos equipos y sus respectivas fanaticadas es intensa...

Me despido por ahora, sin tener idea de cuando podré actualizar esta historia. *huye*

—Fanfiction, 09 de marzo de 2016.


	2. 2do Inning

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** ® Todo lo relacionado a Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

* * *

El desayuno transcurría con normalidad. Bueno, casi.

Petra Ral se encontraba sentada a la mesa, hundiendo la cuchara en su plato cada vez con mayor fuerza, como si quisiera desquitar todas sus frustraciones con el cereal que desayunaba. Tenía el ceño fruncido, lo que le daba un aspecto cómico, casi como ver a conejito esponjoso e inofensivo tratando de aparentar ser rudo y feroz.

La razón de su frustración tenía nombre y apellido, aunque ella no quería pensar más en ello. Bueno, en realidad sí, necesitaba alguien que la escuchase —y que le diera la razón de paso—, o por lo menos alguien con quien desquitarse, y a falta de lo último se descargaba con el plato de cereal.

—¿Pasa algo? —le preguntó su padre, alzando la vista de su periódico. Llevaba rato escuchando el tintineo de la cucharilla golpeando el cuenco, pero se había abstenido de hacer comentario alguno hasta el momento.

—No, nada —respondió ella aparentando normalidad, aunque había cierto sub-tono agresivo en su voz, cosa muy extraña en ella dada su personalidad alegre y dulce.

—Entonces ten piedad de ese pobre cubierto, hija —la sonrisa era evidente en la voz del hombre.

Derrotada, la muchacha dejó la cuchara a un lado y alzó la vista soltando un profundo suspiro de frustración.

—¡Argh! —exclamó, y el padre supo que lo que le estaba molestando era serio—. Ese… ese… —se contuvo de soltar una palabrota— ¡ese Levi Ackerman es un antipático insoportable! ¡Es justo como lo describe la prensa! ¡Es un…! ¡Es un…! ¡Es un cretino!

—Entonces eso era lo que te molestaba —sonrió el sr. Ral restándole importancia—. Veo que no te fue bien en la entrevista.

—Ni siquiera me dejó hablar —se quejó la muchacha enterrando la cuchara en el plato como si pudiera apuñalar el cereal—. ¡Hubieras visto como me miró! ¡Me miró como si fuera una cucaracha!

El hombre se puso serio.

—¿Qué fue lo que te dijo que te molestó tanto?

— _No tengo tiempo para entrevistas —_ citó, recreando el típico tonito que se usa para arremedar a alguien.

El hombre dejó a un lado su periódico, listo para hablar. Prefería intentar conciliar las cosas, y no dejar que su hija se quedara estancada en el mal rato que el jugador le había hecho pasar.

—Bueno, tienes que entender, estamos en plena temporada y los entrenamientos se vuelven más intensos —acotó—. Tú misma lo has visto.

—¡Pero no tenía que ser tan grosero! —se quejó ella— ¡Me trató muy mal!

—Bueno, bueno —la tranquilizó él—. Veré que puedo hacer, ¿sí? Pero no te pongas así, te caerá mal la comida —sonrió, y dicho esto, se levantó del asiento y se despidió de la jovencita besando su cabeza.

Petra soltó un largo suspiro, intentando calmarse. Quizá era verdad y estaba exagerando, no podía echarse de enemigo a una persona a quien ni siquiera conocía solo basándose en su primer encuentro con ella. Aunque claro, también se dice que la primera impresión es la que cuenta, y vaya que había sido muy mala. Levi Ackerman se había portado de muy mala forma con ella, tal como había dicho todo reportero del país que había tenido "el placer" de entrevistarlo. Ella intentaba con toda su fuerza ser más abierta y tratar de conocer primero a las personas antes de juzgarlas, sobre todo después de haber juzgado mal a un estudiante al que le daba clases, pero ahora le estaba costando mucho.

Sin duda alguna, la imagen que había dado aquel jugador era la de una celebridad antipática y vanidosa que no perdía su tiempo con el resto de los mortales. ¡Qué diferencia de lo que ella se imaginaba! Al principio se había sentido admirada por su historia, el cómo un niño pobre de Petare que jugaba en las calles con sus amigos había logrado tanto gracias a su talento. Ahora se sentía un poco decepcionada, como si aquel ejemplo de trabajo duro y perseverancia ahora estuvieran muy lejos.

Miró su grabadora, puesta encima de la mesa junto a su identificación y ahogó otro suspiro de rabia. Enfadada, se levantó de la mesa y salió de la habitación sin terminar su comida.

* * *

El entrenamiento matutino prometía mucho. La mañana estaba clara y fresca, perfecta para jugar un partido sin morirse del calor, o simplemente para observar a los jugadores hacer lo suyo y hacer montones de cálculos físicos en base a ello.

Pero ver al _enano_ hablar con una muchacha pelirroja le dio otra idea a Hange Zoë. ¡Qué día tan perfecto!

Hange entró junto al entrenador del equipo y los demás jugadores, tomando asiento en una de las bancas. Observó a Erwin intercambiando unas breves palabras con la muchacha, quien se marchó casi de inmediato. Los demás jugadores entraron y dejaron sus cosas antes de salir a correr, y Hange aprovechó el tiempo que ocuparían calentando para encender su computadora y preparar sus cosas para su estudio.

Un zumbido llamó su atención, el cual provenía del bolso de Erwin. Sustrajo su teléfono y pensó en pasarle la llamada, pero se hallaba muy lejos instruyendo al equipo. Contestó la llamada, siendo recibida por una voz masculina que no pudo reconocer.

—Buenas días, Erwin —dijo la voz al otro lado de la línea.

—Buenos días —contestó Hange con la misma educación— soy su esposa, Erwin se encuentra ocupado, pero puede dejarle su mensaje. ¿Con quién hablo?

—Ah… soy Peter Ral, me preguntaba si el entrenador podría hacerme un favor.

Hange no vio problema en ello, así que animó al hombre a que continuara.

—Verá, mi hija Petra estudia periodismo en la UCV y está entrevistando a algunos beisbolistas como parte de su tesis, así que me preguntaba si él le permitiría hablar con algunos de sus jugadores.

Aquello hizo ¡click! en la extraña cabeza de Hange. Definitivamente el universo conspiraba a su favor. Aquella muchacha pelirroja de hacía unos momentos debía ser su hija, pues recordaba haber visto a una jovencita con la misma descripción cerca de Peter Ral en diversas ocasiones. La mujer sonrió de forma cómplice comenzando a armar todo un plan en su cabeza.

—Claro, por supuesto —contestó con alegría— le daré su mensaje y le diré que le llame tan pronto termine el entrenamiento.

—Muchas gracias, sra. Smith. Estaré esperando su llamada.

—Es un placer —sonrió ella, pensando en el provecho que podría sacar de esto—. Hasta luego, que tenga un buen día.

—Gracias, igual.

Peter Ral se despidió, contento de contar con el apoyo de Erwin Smith. Hange guardó el teléfono y sacó el suyo, lista para iniciar la primera parte del plan.

No le tomó mucho entrar a Google e iniciar su búsqueda. Tenía que estar cien por ciento segura después de todo. Hange era muy buena con estas cosas, cuando de investigar se trataba podía ser tan efectiva como el FBI. Lo primero que hizo fue buscar el nombre de la muchacha en internet, junto a la universidad donde estudiaba y su carrera. Los resultados que arrojó el navegador fueron muy útiles, uno mostraba su nombre completo junto a su número de identificación en un listado de OPSU, y otro con los mismos datos como candidata de las elecciones estudiantiles a la FCU. Había una fotografía también, enfocada en su rostro.

 _Es muy bonita_ , pensó Hange. Tenía el cabello corto, apenas le llegaba a los hombros, y era de un tono casi naranja, algo así como el cabello de Bella Thorne o Emma Stone. Sus ojos eran grandes, casi infantiles, y del color de la miel. Sonreía ampliamente, y allí a cada lado de su boca, se dibujaban un par de hoyuelos. Aparentaba unos 20 años como mucho, y por lo que había logrado observar esa mañana, no era más alta que su enano amigo.

Sonriendo de esa forma que solo anunciaba problemas, Hange guardó su teléfono y se dispuso a trabajar en su propia investigación, esperando el momento preciso para dar rienda suelta a sus planes.

* * *

El entrenamiento de la mañana terminó poco antes de mediodía, y el ánimo de los jugadores estaba muy alto. Seguramente esa noche apalearían a las _Aguiluchas_ y se anotarían los puntos suficientes para evitar que los eliminaran del campeonato. Incluso Erwin se veía de muy buen humor, satisfecho con el trabajo de su equipo.

—¿Todo bien? —le preguntó Hange aparentando normalidad, pero por dentro se moría por ir a molestar a Levi.

—Sí —le contestó el entrenador distraídamente mirando su tablilla.

—Peter Ral llamó esta mañana —informó.

—¿Qué quería?

—Solo un pequeño favor.

—Bien, le llamaré en un rato. ¿Estás lista para irnos?

Hange ocultó su sonrisa.

—No, aún tengo cosas por hacer. Nos vemos más tarde.

—Adiós.

—Adiós.

En cuanto Erwin se perdió de vista, Hange se levantó y se aproximó hasta donde se encontraba su objetivo. Levi revisaba su teléfono, escribiéndole a su hermana seguramente, totalmente ajeno a las intenciones de su amiga.

—Entonces… —comenzó— ¿quién era la muchacha bonita de esta mañana?

Por un momento Levi no supo a qué se refería. Aunque siendo honestos, la mayoría de las veces no sabía de qué comino hablaba esa mujer. Levantó una ceja, exigiendo una explicación.

—La pelirroja, enano.

Levi se encogió de hombros y guardó su teléfono.

—No era nadie.

Hange le dirigió un gesto de incredulidad, aunque solo buscaba provocarle. Sabía la respuesta, aun antes de saltar a conclusiones precipitadas, sin embargo pensar que podría tratarse de "alguien especial" resultaba muy tentador. Sonrió, de esa forma tan peculiar que tenía, coreando y celebrando mentalmente, olvidándose de que Levi seguía a su lado. Por su parte el beisbolista se limitó a ignorarla, como siempre hacía, y se dirigió a las duchas para asearse.

Pero Hange Zoë no había terminado. No, apenas comenzaba. Sin pensarlo dos veces le siguió disimuladamente, esperándolo fuera de la ducha hasta que fuera el momento apropiado.

Minutos después, cuando los demás jugadores se marcharon y calculó que Levi se había quedado solo, procedió a entrar sin pedir permiso. Era hora de continuar con la fase uno del plan. Bueno, en realidad el plan no tenía una fase uno pero resultaba divertido decirlo así.

— _Magallanes será campeón —_ comenzó a canturrear, luego de asegurarse de aprenderse bien la letra que encontró en internet—, _porque sabe jugar beisbol. Con la melena de los leones y un buen sancocho de tiburones..._

A Levi casi se le cayó la toalla de la sorpresa. Se la sujetó con fuerza, a la vez que le preguntó a Hange qué carajo hacía allí. ¡Ese era el baño de hombres!

—Oh, no sabía que estabas aquí —mintió ella descaradamente. Por supuesto que sabía que él seguía allí, si no, no habría entrado allí para empezar.

—Este es el vestidor de hombres —le reclamó el frunciendo el ceño—. No deberías estar aquí.

—Ya, ya, solo venía a ver cómo estabas —se defendió ella en gesto conciliador.

Obviamente a él no le convenció para nada la excusa, pero no hizo comentarios al respecto.

—Bien, ya viste como estoy. Ahora lárgate.

Hange sonrió, de una forma que no le inspiró confianza a Levi, y llevando las manos a su espalda, salió de allí canturreando la molesta cancioncita.

— _Magallanes será campeón_ , _Magallanes será_ _campeón. ¡Comemos tigres! ¡Comemos_ _ **leones**_ _! ¡Y hacemos sopa de tiburones!_

—Loca —murmuró Levi chasqueando la lengua, en busca de sus pantalones.

* * *

Hange sonrió complacida. Su plan estaba funcionado. Fastidiar a Levi con el tema había resultado muy divertido, aunque el hombre no parecía darse cuenta del por qué. Tal vez lo había tomado como Hange siendo Hange, es decir, molesta e irritante con él, pero no había atinado a dar con la verdadera razón. Quizá era muy pronto, pero no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de chalequearlo un poco más.

De muy buen ánimo, Hange se dirigió a cierto centro comercial de la ciudad, popular por ser el lugar de reunión predilecto de los adolescentes de clase acomodada. Según su informante, es decir, el ingenuo Farlan, Levi estaría almorzando allí esa tarde junto a Isabel. Esto era perfecto, Isabel era tan inocente como cabría esperar de alguien de su edad, y si se pasaba de la raya, Levi se contendría por estar ella presente.

Efectivamente, Isabel llegó al sitio que Farlan le había dicho, acompañada por su hermano. Aparentando que todo era casualidad, Hange se acercó hasta la adolescente para saludarla. La inocente jovencita la saludó con entusiasmo, y para el no mucho entusiasmo que digamos de parte de Levi, la invitó a almorzar con ellos.

La comida estuvo repleta de comentarios de doble sentido de Hange, haciendo cuanta alusión podía del equipo rival, cosa que no le hizo mucha gracia a Levi. ¿Y todo eso era porque lo vio hablar con esa pelirroja del Magallanes? Si eso era así, no quería imaginar cómo serían las cosas si fuera su novia… Impotente por la presencia de su hermanita, Levi Ackerman tuvo que contenerse y no ser Levi Ackerman por esa tarde, guardándose para sí sus insultos y palabrotas, y conformarse con negar cualquier tipo de relación con aquella muchacha preguntona. Isabel se sintió decepcionada, por supuesto, pero Hange la pasó de lo lindo metiéndose con Levi y tentando su (poca) paciencia.

Cuando llegó a casa era pasada la una de la tarde. La voz de Erwin le llegó desde su habitación de trabajo, un cuarto empapelado de artículos de prensa, fotografías, y con trofeos deslumbrando su brillo metálico por aquí y por allá.

—Sí, acabo de recibirlo —decía al teléfono, tecleando en su computadora. Esta noche hablaré con ellos y así podremos programar una entrevistar —hubo una pausa—. Por nada, hasta luego señorita Ral.

Erwin colgó y dejó el teléfono en la mesa, saliendo de su oficina. Había escuchado alguien llegar y esperaba que fuera Hange, ya que se había tardado bastante en llegar.

—¿Dónde estabas? —le preguntó en cuanto la vio— Te esperaba para almorzar.

—Ah, estaba ocupada —respondió ella despreocupadamente.

Erwin no le dio importancia, tenía demasiadas cosas en mente.

—Iré a descansar un rato —anunció—. Despiértame en dos horas.

Erwin se dirigió al dormitorio, y Hange esperó a que se alejara para revisar su teléfono. Trazó una "H" para desbloquear el dispositivo, y revisó la última llamada. También había un mensaje reciente, proveniente del mismo número. Decía lo siguiente:

«Muchas gracias por su apoyo, sr. Smith. Acabo de enviarle un correo con las preguntas que haré en mi entrevista y los ítems de la encuesta, y también la carta de autorización de la facultad. Si necesita algo más por favor avíseme, y de nuevo gracias por su ayuda.»

La remitente, por supuesto, era Petra Ral. ¡Sí! ¡En definitiva el universo conspiraba a su favor! Hange tomó nota del número, y dejando todo como estaba, abandonó la habitación y salió de casa.

Petra Ral no podía creer la suerte que tenía. La mismísima Hange Zoë, esposa del entrenador de Los Leones del Caracas la había llamado para ayudarla con su investigación. ¡Nada podía ser más perfecto!

Aquel día había sido un vaivén de emociones. Se había levantado muy temprano esa mañana, emocionada por poder hablar cara a cara con el beisbolista más popular de la temporada, luego esa emoción se transformó en enojo por la respuesta poco alentadora que recibió del jugador, y ahora tenía esta mega-oportunidad de la mano de alguien tan cercano al equipo. Estaba muy feliz, emocionada, completamente llena de ilusiones y esperanza.

Hange Zoë llegó a la hora acordada, y se reunieron en un tranquilo cafetín cerca de la facultad. Petra llevó su grabadora, una libreta para tomar apuntes, y sobre todo, mucho entusiasmo y preguntas que hacerle a su nueva amiga.

—Muchísimas gracias por concederme esta oportunidad —le dijo en cuanto se vieron, estrechándole la mano animadamente.

—Nah, no es nada —le respondió Hange de buena gana—. Lo que sea por una compañera de investigación.

—¿También está usted haciendo una tesis? —preguntó la muchacha tomando asiento.

—Sí, algo así —le respondió Hange animadamente—. Estoy trabajando en mi tesis de doctorado, así que tengo mucho por hacer y sé lo mucho que se necesita para presentar una buena investigación.

—Sí, es muy difícil —concordó ella, tomando un sorbo de su café.

—Pero siempre vale la pena, ¿verdad? Yo estuve meses trabajando en mi tesis de grado, y mira ¡mención publicación!

—Wow —la chica hizo una perfecta "o" con su boca— ¡eso es increíble!

—Ajá ¡20 puntos por el pecho! —asintió orgullosa.

—¿Y de qué trataba su investigación?

—Nada difícil, hablé sobre cómo la física puede ser usada para mucho más que cálculos aburridos para fastidiar a los bachilleres. Ahora estoy expandiendo el tema, desarrollando un software que permitirá que los jugadores mejoren sus habilidades mucho más y corrijan sus debilidades en el campo de juego. Con este programa, todo lo que el jugador es y posee se convertirán en estrategias útiles para el juego. Analizando su peso, estatura, edad, la fuerza y velocidad que posee en diferentes condiciones climáticas, este software convertirá esos datos en información útil que le permitirá usar eso a su favor. ¿Es fuerte y veloz? Pongámoslo como pitcher. ¿Es alto y tiene una vista aguda? Dejemos que cuide alguna de las bases. ¿Es enano y delgado? Que batee cuando las bases estén llenas. Y así sucesivamente… Aún está en fase de prueba, así que no he podido avanzar mucho. Además, Erwin no me deja probarlo ahora, así que tendré que esperar hasta que termine la temporada y planifiquen algún partido amistoso…

La muchacha parecía casi incapaz de asimilar tantos datos, y comprendió que Hange Zoë era toda una entusiasta de la investigación. La próxima vez tendría más cuidado con lo que le preguntaba…

—Eso… suena impresionante —la sorpresa era auténtica.

—Y espera a que esté listo —sonrió con orgullo—. ¡El equipo será imparable! Aunque claro —disminuyó la emoción en su voz—, para ello primero tendría que convencer a Erwin que me deje probarlo con los chicos para poder demostrar que funciona…

—Ah, bueno, mucha suerte entonces —contestó Petra sin saber qué más decir.

—Gracias. Y dime, ¿cuál es tu tema?

—Bueno, estoy hablando sobre la relación entre la prensa y los beisbolistas —comenzó a explicar—. Al principio quería hacerlo más amplio y hablar sobre la relación de la prensa y las celebridades en general, pero mi tutora dijo que debía delimitar el tema y tratar de "ir de lo general a lo particular" así que pensé en hablar de los beisbolistas, ya que creí que sería más sencillo porque mi papá conoce a muchos de ellos…

—Y por eso querías hablar con Levi —al fin estaba entendiendo.

Petra asintió, tomando otro sorbo de café.

—Sí, pero eso no salió muy bien…

—¿Qué pasó? —quiso saber Hange, puesto que había visto de lejos el intercambio, pero no había oído nada, pero conociendo a Levi, ya se imagina qué pudo haber pasado…

—Pues… —la muchacha parecía dudosa de continuar, como si temiera ofender a su acompañante—. Él no pudo atenderme.

Hange entrecerró los ojos, percibiendo la mentira.

—¿Te echó, verdad?

Petra se puso roja, avergonzada por haber sido descubierta.

—Bueno… sí… —titubeó—. Creo que no le gusta mucho que lo entrevisten… —Hange la miró inquisitivamente, y no tuvo más opción que decir la verdad—. En realidad no fue muy amable conmigo.

—¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

—"No tengo tiempo para entrevistas" —citó, esta vez sin arremedarlo.

Hange sonrió ligeramente, de forma comprensiva.

—Y ahora seguramente estás pensando que es un antipático insoportable.

—Sí, de hecho sí —admitió derrotada.

Hange soltó un suspiro, y se recostó en su silla.

—Sí, bueno, eso le pasa por no ser amable. Siempre bromeo con eso, diciéndole que no sea tan mala gente y se porte mejor, pero no me hace caso. Así que todos los periodistas lo odian y la opinión pública lo deja muy mal parado. Pero como siempre, eso le vale gorro. Dice que le importa… —se cortó, antes de citar sus palabrotas— muy poco, y sigue actuando igual. A veces pienso que nunca cambiará…

Petra estaba impactada de que la propia Hange, amiga cercana del aludido, hablara tan libremente de él de esa forma con una chica a la que apenas acababa de conocer. ¿Eso quería decir que en realidad Levi Ackerman era un pedante sin remedio? Qué decepción…

—Pero en realidad él no es así como lo pintan —agregó de pronto, con la mirada perdida como si evocara un recuerdo lejano—. Lo que pasa es que no confía mucho en los periodistas, y trata de evitarlos tanto como pueda. Es muy reservado con su vida privada, y detesta que la prensa se inmiscuya en ella. Verás, cuando su hermana terminó el noveno grado, el liceo hizo una reunión para celebrar que los estudiantes pasaban a cuarto año. Ya sabes, esas reuniones donde los chamos se rayan las camisas y los directivos les entregan un montón de papeles…

»En fin, Levi estaba allí acompañándola, y un periodista de esos programas de chismes se metió allí para tomarle fotos a él y una supuesta novia que tenía, lo que por supuesto a él no le gustó para nada. Comenzaron a discutir e Isabel trató de calmar las cosas, pero se interpuso en el peor momento y el tipo le pegó por error. Ya te imaginarás cómo terminaron las cosas. Levi se molestó muchísimo y casi le da una paliza, y de no ser por Farlan hubiera sido peor. Al final Isa terminó con un morado en la mejilla, y aquel reportero con la nariz rota y un brazo entablillado. Demandó a Levi y todo… fue un gran problema.

Petra estaba asombrada.

—Por supuesto no le digas que te lo dije, o me mataría —soltó una risita—. Pero en fin, como ves su forma de evadir las cámaras tiene su razón de ser, y mientras respeten eso, no tiene por qué haber problema alguno.

—Entonces… ¿dice usted que debería darle una segunda oportunidad?

—Ay, no me trates de usted que me haces sentir vieja —corrigió Hange—. Pero sí, tal vez descubras que no es tan gruñón como parece. _Si tienes suerte —_ pensó para sus adentros—. ¡Hasta puede que te sonría!

—¿En serio? —Petra no ocultó el sarcasmo en su voz, sintiendo ganas de bromear.

—Solo si le llevas algún producto de limpieza —contestó Hange, y ambas mujeres soltaron una carcajada—. Bueno —continuó luego de recobrar la compostura—, Erwin hablará con el equipo así que no tienes de qué preocuparte. Tal vez no consigas una entrevista con el enano, eh… con Levi, pero podrás hablar con el resto del equipo. Seguramente Oluo te dirá que sí, le encanta lucirse.

Petra tomó nota del nombre, cualquier ayuda que le proporcionaran sería útil.

—Gracias por todo, Sra. Smith… ah, es decir, Hange. Pensé que sería imposible conseguir hablar con los jugadores del equipo rival, ya sabe, por la competencia y todo eso, pero gracias a usted y a su esposo podré hacerlo.

La sonrisa que le dedicó fue tan sincera que casi parecía angelical. Hange no comprendía cómo Levi pudo haberla tratado tan mal, si la chica era un sol.

—De nada, Petra —le sonrió con igual sinceridad—. Lo que sea por una colega investigadora.

Tras eso, las mujeres se sumergieron en una conversación, que poco a poco se fue alejando del tema principal y dio un giro que paseó por sus carreras, metas sueños e incluso vida amorosa. Hange supo que Petra estaba soltera y libre de compromisos, esperando el momento y la persona adecuada para iniciar una relación, mientras que Petra aprendió que Hange se había casado con Erwin tres años atrás, y que se habían conocido cuando ella estudiaba a su equipo cuando estaba haciendo su tesis de postgrado. El tiempo voló sin que apenas lo notaran, y entre cafés, risitas y anécdotas fueron conociéndose un poco mejor, entablando una nueva amistad.

Y, durante todo ese tiempo, Hange sentía que estaba olvidando algo, pero como lo consideró poco importante, enterró el pensamiento en lo más profundo de su cabeza y siguió con la amena cháchara hasta que el reloj dio las seis de la tarde y su acompañante tuvo que regresar a casa.

* * *

Los rayos moribundos del sol apenas iluminaban la habitación, dejándola en penumbras. Erwin Smith se removió bajo las sábanas, regresando muy lentamente a la consciencia. Se sentía más descansado de lo que debería, pero su mente embotada por el sueño apenas lo percibió. Abrió un poco los ojos, acostumbrándose a la escasa luz diurna, y sin quererlo sus ojos se posaron en el reloj junto a su cama.

6:04 pm

El sueño se esfumó de inmediato, como si le hubieran golpeado con un martillo. Hange no lo había despertado y ahora no era tarde, ¡era tardísimo! ¡Se suponía que lo despertara dos horas atrás! ¡DOS HORAS!

Erwin se levantó velozmente de la cama, enredándose con las sábanas, buscando su ropa. Un papelito pegado a la puerta llamó su atención, y todavía con una pierna fuera del uniforme cojeó hasta allí para leer su contenido.

«Salí a ver a una amiga, te llamaré al teléfono»

Promesa que por supuesto, la atolondrada investigadora no había cumplido. Erwin quiso ahogar un suspiro de frustración.

—¡HANGE!

* * *

 **UCV** : Universidad Central de Venezuela.

 **OPSU:** No me acuerdo qué significan las siglas, pero es esa cosa que te asigna a la universidad y carrera que quieras si tienes buenas calificaciones.

 **FCU:** Federación de Centros Universitarios

 **Chalequear:** sería el equivalente venezolano a "to tease"

 **20 puntos** es la calificación máxima otorgada en las instituciones educativas, al menos por ahora.

 _Finalmente, estoy aquí._

 _Argh, no saben lo que me pasó. ¡Fue horrible! Escribí este capítulo hace como dos semanas, pero como estuve trabajando directamente en el documento abierto del winrar, sin haberlo extraído antes, cuando lo guardé y lo volví a abrir ¡tarán! Todo mi arduo trabajo había desaparecido mágicamente._

 _3500 palabras desaparecidas en un segundo._ _Casi lloro._

 _Me tomó más de lo que quería reescribirlo, pero al final pude hacerlo. Y es así como llegamos aquí. Todavía no sé cuántos capítulos me tome esta historia, o si podré terminarla, no les prometo nada. Avanzaré hasta donde pueda, pero no les aseguro que llegue al final. Lo único que sí puedo decirles es que tendrá un final feliz, porque después de tanto drama y tragedia estos dos se merecen un respiro._

—Fanfiction, 10 de enero de 2017.

PD: ¡viva el eruhan! ( ﾉ^ω^)ﾉﾟ


End file.
